Since We're Pushing Our Luck, Let's Party!
by bitter.honesty
Summary: When two American girls move in with Kyoko as part of an exchange program, the last thing she expects is the crazy parties, a bundle of puppies, and a ton of scheming to be involved. Butt despite everything, will her and her senpai finally get together?
1. Chapter 1

**_Alrighty then, here it is! the beginning of the much anticipated (well, anticipated by me) multi-chapter Skip-Beat fic. I swear you guys, i'm so stoked for you to read this. So... where to start._**

**_eh, i'll disclaim it i guess. I dont own Skip-Beat, or the Skip-Beat characters, however, i cant say the same for Skylar and Kaylie, since i do own them. _**

**_hope you enjoy it! :)_**

* * *

><p>Kyoko sat on the curb, excited beyond belief. Today was the day her landlords would be receiving the two American students from the exchange program that they had joined. For a full year they would be staying with her, one for art purposes and the other for film. She was so excited she could scarcely stand it, staring at every car that zoomed by.<p>

Finally, a taxi pulled to a stop in front of her, and she stood happily. The back door opened, and she heard a cheerful voice thanking the driver in Japanese, although with a very obvious accent.

Suddenly a long leg emerged from the car, followed quickly by another, and a girl slid out of the cab. She was much taller than Kyoko, with a height just a couple of inches shy of tall enough to rival Sho (who stood at 5'11). She had very long brown hair that hung down the length of her back, nearly to her waist. Bright blue eyes gazed at Kyoko from underneath long eyelashes, and bangs were swept over her right eyebrow. Her nose was straight, with a rounded off tip and her lips were full and pink, and pulled back to reveal dazzling straight teeth and cute dimples. She wore a black leather bomber jacket over a white tank top paired with gray skinny jeans and black biker boots, along with an acoustic guitar case that was strapped to her back.

Behind her, another girl emerged from the cab. She was much shorter than the first girl, more Kyoko's size, with short brown hair with purple tips that tapered shorter in the back and longer in the front, although not even the longest piece was long enough to touch her shoulders. She had bangs that swept to her left, but barely scraped her eyebrow. She had big, enchanting green eyes, although her eyelashes were rather short. She had a straight nose and full lips, which pulled back to reveal a slightly crooked, although cute, smile. Freckles were splashed over her nose and her cheeks had a slight flush. She wore a black t-shirt and a white flowy skirt, paired with a pair of converse.

Suddenly the taller of the two began to speak. "Hi! You must be Kyoko. I'm Skylar, and this is Kaylie."

"It's very nice to meet you!" Kyoko replied, bowing immediately.

"Oh, you don't have to do that if you don't want to. I mean, doesn't it hurt a little bit to be hanging there so ramrod straight?" Skylar asked, grabbing Kyoko lightly by the shoulders and pulling her back to a standing position.

"Um, no…"

"Well, you've probably been doing it a long time anyhow." Suddenly she smacked her palm against her forehead. "Bags! How stupid of me."

However, before she could turn around and get her luggage, Kyoko had already grabbed all of it and was beginning to haul it back to the house.

Suddenly somebody grabbed her by the shoulder and took the bags. "No. I'm staying at your house in your room for a year while you feed me and allow me to use the facilities. I can at _least _carry my own luggage."

"Likewise," Kaylie said, smiling.

Kyoko looked at them, bewildered, but nodded and gave the luggage back without a fight.

After all of it was carried upstairs, the girls sighed, happy with the work they had done.

"So, Kyoko, do you have a plan for today? Because we're horrible planners, ourselves," Skylar said, to which Kaylie nodded.

"Well, I have work today actually…"

"Oh! Well, would you mind if we joined you? After all, we are here for the program so we need to spend some time around film studios and agencies," Kaylie asked.

"Of course, but it isn't a paid job…"

"Oh, is it that Love Me thing you told us about over the phone?" Skylar inquired.

"Yep."

"Well, we can volunteer! It'll be fun."

"Okay, well, Tsuruga-san will be picking me up shortly, so we should wait outside…"

"Okie dokie! Who's Tsuruga-san?"

"Tsuruga Ren. He's the most well-known actor in Japan."

"Oh, alright, so his name's Ren then? I kind of like that name," Kaylie told Skylar.

"Eh, you would. Anyway, what kind of car are we looking out for?"

"It's a sports car."

"Ooh!" Kyoko's companions cooed in harmony, causing Kyoko to smile happily at them. Suddenly, realizing a question she had wanted to ask, she turned to Skylar and wondered aloud, "If you don't mind me asking; how tall are you?"

"Hmm? Oh, 5'9. For a while, everybody wanted me to become a model since I'm over the height limit which is like 5'7. But I never really wanted to. I figure it would be bad if I starved myself like they usually do; and worse if I were to die from it."

"People actually do that?"

"Oh yeah. Anorexia, man. Jesus."

"And they don't eat?"

"Well, they eat, but just tiny amounts of food. Otherwise they just skip a bunch of meals, get mad at themselves if they eat too much in one day, count calories like crazy, and cut up their food in tiny little pieces so it takes longer to eat."

Kyoko absorbed this information, sticking each and every tidbit to her senpai.

Suddenly a car pulled to a stop in front of them, causing Skylar and Kaylie's eyes to bug out.

"I am in love with this car," Skylar stage-whispered to Kaylie, who nodded enthusiastically.

With that the driver's seat door opened, and Ren slid out, stretching himself to his full height.

"Holy shit; and you thought I was tall," Skylar muttered to Kyoko out of the side of her mouth.

"Sky, watch your mouth!" Kaylie scolded her, but also stared up at Ren.

"Shut up, you're just as crude as me. Anyhow, hi! I'm Skylar Lake, and this is Kaylie Harper."

"Bow you dumb shit, we're in their country, not ours!" Kaylie mumbled, pushing against Skylar's shoulders and causing her to bow, although the minute her shoulders were freed Skylar snapped right back straight again and turned to glare at her friend, who was also standing perfectly upright.

Ren smiled at the two, amused, before he bowed and introduced himself. "Are you two coming with us to LME?"

"Yep!" Skylar replied enthusiastically. "We're gonna join Love Me for the year."

"That's good." Ren turned his attention to Kyoko, and smiled happily. Skylar and Kaylie shared a quick glance, before turning to look at her as well. "Good morning Mogami-san."

"Good morning Tsuruga-san," Kyoko replied, tight-lipped.

"What's the matter?"

"Have you eaten?"

"Not yet…"

"There's a name for it you know."

"For what?"

"What you have."

"What do I have?"

"Anorexia."

"Eh?"

Skylar stared at Kyoko. "Erm, Kyoko, I seriously doubt he has Anorexia…"

"But he hardly ever eats!"

"Even so, he isn't nearly skinny enough to be Anorexic, especially if his low appetite has been happening for a long while."

Kyoko glared up at Ren, who was smiling triumphantly. "You still have to eat. We better stop somewhere on our way."

"Okay, where should we eat?" Ren asked politely.

"Is there a McDonalds around here? I swear, I would kill for a Big Mac right now after suffering through that airplane food," Kaylie suggested, to which Skylar nodded.

"Kaylie! That food is so unhealthy!"

"But Kyoko, we're young. Our metabolisms aren't going to stick around much longer, so we might as well use them while we have them," Skylar said, grinning.

"You could still gain weight…"

Skylar jerked her thumb towards Kaylie, narrowing her eyes. "Skinny over here is a complete glutton, but hasn't exercised a day in her life."

"Not true! I run after the ice cream truck," Kaylie joked, giggling.

Kyoko widened her eyes. She wasn't sure she believed them, considering Kaylie's rail-thin figure.

"Well, actually, she kind of cheats. She's a hypoglycemic. Her body burns off sugar so fast she needs to be constantly eating in order to maintain health."

"High sugar content helps," Kaylie agreed.

Kyoko narrowed her eyes, looking at Kaylie. "Then we will go to McDonalds in order to maintain your health."

Skylar smiled and secretly high-fived Kaylie when Kyoko's back was turned. Suddenly Ren leaned in beside them, and glancing back at Kyoko, asked, "What was that for? Were you lying?"

"No, but we were using the truth to help us get what we wanted," Kaylie told him bluntly.

"Yeah, because honestly, what tastes better, a Big Mac or a salad?" Skylar took his slight smile as an answer and slid in the backseat with Kaylie following. Kyoko sat down in the passenger seat and Ren sat in the driver's seat. He looked in the rearview mirror at the girls. "Do you two drive?"

"Yeah, but we don't have licenses for Japan, so our ability is invalid," Skylar said unhappily.

"I assume you don't like that?"

"Well, no. Firstly, I had to leave my baby back home, and I'm not allowed to drive here!"

"Your baby?" Ren asked, startled.

"Her Volkswagen," Kaylie informed him, not even moving her head from the window.

"Ah. Is it nice?"

Skylar smiled and was about to launch into a complete description when Kaylie interrupted quickly. "It's best not to ask."

"I see. Well, we can drive through McDonald's and still make it to LME early."

"Kay!" The two girls in the back chirped happily.

"Where's Yoshiro-san?" Kyoko asked, looking up at Ren as he pulled away from the curb.

"He will be meeting me at the agency today. He told me he had to get there early for some reason…" _Although he probably just planned it this way…_ Ren thought, continuing to stare ahead.

"Okay." Kyoko turned to look out the window.

Suddenly the peace in the car was disturbed by a gasp from the back seat, causing Kyoko and Ren to jump, and the former to swivel around in her seat to stare at Skylar, the culprit. "We _have _to go to Tokyo Disney sometime!"

"Oh God, here she goes…" Kaylie muttered.

Kyoko smiled, happy that was it. "Sure! I have a day off this weekend."

"Frick yeah!" Skylar whooped in English, before covering her mouth. "I just yelled in English didn't I?"

"Yes, but that's fine. I understand English, as does Tsuruga-san," Kyoko replied lightly.

"Well, still, this is your country…"

"It's fine, I promise. Anyway, you were talking about Disney?"

"Oh yeah! I work there, you know? I'm an intern right now, but I want to be a character designer, which is kind of why I'm here."

"You're an artist?" Ren asked, glancing in the rearview mirror.

"Yep. See, I'm supposed to improve my drawing skills here by talking to artists of manga, and observing the environments around here and sketching them. So, that's what I'm supposed to do as part of this program."

"I'm part of it to study film and the things the directors do."

"She wants to be a film director."

Kyoko smiled. "Well, that will be easy enough at LME."

"True," Kaylie said, smiling.

Shortly after that they pulled into McDonald's, and after burgers were eaten and fries were devoured they finally made it to LME. The girls pleasantly thanked Ren, had a brief meeting with Yashiro, and were off.

Kaylie looked back at the retreating form of Ren and Yashiro, before looking at Kyoko. "He's cute."

"Who, Yoshi or Sasquatch?" Skylar asked before taking a slurp of her Coke.

"They have names, Sky."

"Right, right, right. Yashiro or Ren?"

"Both, but Ren in particular."

"Definitely. Kyoko, why don't you go after him?"

"Girls, Tsuruga-san is my Senpai. That is all."

"I've been to that website," Kaylie said, sniggering.

Skylar whacked Kaylie in the arm before saying, "Oh yeah. We understand. That's why he gives you rides, huh?"

"Well yes—"

"And why he stares at you."

"I didn't notice—"

"And how he smiles so beautifully at you."

"Well that's just—"

"Kyoko!"

"Yes!"

"You're making excuses."

"Because you are incorrect. I am his kohai; that is all."

Skylar and Kaylie looked at each other and rolled their eyes, but followed Kyoko up to where they would volunteer at.

"Sir, Kyoko wishes to see you," Sebastian said from the door, and waved Kyoko, Kaylie, and Skylar in.

Frankly, the girls had not expected the president in the slightest, even after his assistant.

He was all dressed up in clothing a sultan would wear, including puffy pants, a puffier shirt, and a head dress.

"Ah, Kyoko! And friends! Have a seat."

The girls did as they were told, and Kaylie whispered to Skylar, "I like him."

Skylar smiled and nodded, before turning her attention back to the president. "What brings you three here?"

"Well, this is Skylar and Kaylie. They're American foreign exchange students."

"Ah. Pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you too sir," Skylar said politely. "Actually, we would like to volunteer for Love Me while we're here."

"Really? How exciting!"

"Yes, and we were hoping also, maybe you could help us with our assignment from the exchange program?"

"What's the assignment?"

"Well, she has to study film and what directors do mostly, and I have to work on my art and talk to manga authors and such."

"I see. Well, I would love to be of service. Firstly, though, we need to get your uniforms." Lory got up and instructed his assistants to get two Love Me uniforms. Within minutes they were back with the bright pink overalls. Once the president handed them to the two girls, he quickly ushered them out with a smile.

Down in the Love Me locker room, Kaylie asked Kyoko if the uniforms were meant to be worn as they were made. When Kyoko told her she didn't think so, Kaylie abruptly rolled up her pant legs to make them capris. Skylar looked at Kaylie, muttered, "Good idea," and rolled up her pants as well.

Kyoko sat and watched silently, before saying, "You're taking the uniforms well."

"Well, you told us they were hideous," Kaylie told her, putting her bag away.

"And also, we're used to looking back on the eighties, and asking ourselves, 'what the fuck were they thinking?' These pink overalls aren't going to faze us." Skylar shrugged, raising her hands and waving them around slightly.

Kyoko widened her eyes. "That gesture! That American gesture!"

Skylar frowned, confused. "What, this?" She resumed the shrugging again.

"Yes, that! I've seen it before!"

Skylar looked at her hands, beyond confused. "You just called this an American Gesture."

"Yes!"

"Kyoko, we're in Japan."

"Yes!"

Skylar looked around slightly, before staring at her with meaning. "There isn't an abundance of Americans running around."

"No, I didn't… Tsuruga-san!"

"What about him?"

"He did that gesture!"

"He's American?" Skylar asked loudly, surprised.

"Well, no, I don't think… He lived in America!"

"Oh. Well then. That would explain it, I guess." Skylar shrugged her shoulders and packed her stuff away in her locker, sighing happily. "Now to begin a new job."

"You aren't upset about not being paid?"

"Of course not. I wouldn't get paid at an internship, and that's where I'm going right after I go back home. And besides, I don't really have expenses for now, and I can always get a part-time job if I need money."

Kyoko looked at her, slightly worried for a second that she might be looking at a past version of herself.. "Two jobs?"

"Oh yeah. I had two jobs in high school. I really had to grind some gears for my car. And anyhow, it'll be easier, me being single and all."

Kaylie looked at her friend worriedly, but Kyoko missed it. "Right! Just don't stress yourself too much."

"Oh I won't Kyoko, but thanks!" She smiled and leaned forward to hug her lightly before clapping her hands together. "Alright then, let's get to work!"

Kyoko smiled and followed Skylar and Kaylie out, to the first day of their careers as Love Me girls four and five, and also, what could only be called a beginning of an era.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright, there it is! the beginning. So, since you've read this much, review maybe? :) <em>**

**_briefly, i'd just like to thank the incredible people who reviewed Moments In Rhythm for me. Much appreciated you guys!_**

**_Hope this one seems promising!_**

**_~Lexi_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey everybody! Next chapter's up. I'd really truly like to thank everybody who reviewed the last chapter :) also, to answer a question, these girls are the same girls from Moments in Rythm, however the two stories are unrelated. I put the girls in Moments in Rythm simply as a trial run, to see how people would like them, and since i got good feedbacwek, here they are!_**

**_This chapter is where all the scheming is going to begin, so i hope it lives up to expectations!_**

**_Skip-Beat does not belong to me._**

* * *

><p>Finally allowed to go on a lunch break, the three girls trudged unhappily to the cafeteria, bone tired. It seemed they had an extremely busy day, having requests coming in left and right. They ran into Kanae and Chiori, who also seemed to have the same dilemma. After brief introductions, Kyoko trying to tackle Kanae in a hug (and narrowly being avoided) they all decided to have lunch together to chat. After they gathered their food and sat down, they all waited awkwardly for someone to bravely start the conversation.<p>

"So…" Skylar started, twirling her finger around the straw of her drink.

"You guys are foreign exchange students?" Chiori asked, taking a bite of her salad.

"Yeah. I'm studying art, and Kaylie's studying film."

"But neither of you are studying acting?" Kanae asked.

"Well, no."

"Then I'm confused as to why you're here. At LME."

"Well, I'm working on a character design job at Disney, which would include me working directly with animated movies, particularly the characters. She wants a job as a film director, so…"

"Right, yes, I understand now." Kanae smiled at her slightly, before taking a bite of her salad.

Still a tiny bit uncomfortable, the girls continued to nibble on their food in silence, until from across the cafeteria they heard someone call, "Kyoko-chan!"

They all turned to look across the room, only to see Yashiro standing with Ren.

"If you'll excuse me one minute…" Kyoko quickly got up to walk over to Ren and Yoshiro and began talking to them happily.

There was a collection of glances before Skylar broke the silence. "So, how long has this affair between Sasquatch and Miss Mogami been going on?"

Kanae rolled her eyes. "About a year and a half. Unfortunately Tsuruga-san won't say anything and Kyoko's too dense to even realize her feelings."

"How unfortunate. His is very cute," Kaylie sighed, taking a swig of her Coke.

"Yes, and the fact that he's the number one actor in Japan…" Kanae mumbled.

"Paired with the fact he's desperately in love with her…" Chiori continued.

"It's all very upsetting." All the girls looked up to see Yashiro, with his arms crossed, gazing at Ren and Kyoko.

After a few brief 'hellos' Yashiro took a seat and they all stared blatantly at Ren and Kyoko.

Kaylie sighed. "If only we had binoculars."

Yashiro suddenly produced a handful of binoculars from his suitcase, handing each of them one wordlessly. There was about a moment's silence, before Chiori asked, "Why do you carry five pairs of binoculars in your briefcase?"

"It's best to always be prepared."

They all peered through their binoculars at the couple, and when all of a sudden Kyoko turned to gesture to them, they put their binoculars down quickly and tried their best to act casual.

"They definitely make a cute couple, don't they?" Kaylie asked, bringing the binoculars back to her eyes again.

"Oh for sure. We've been working on these two for a long time. Secretly of course," Chiori said, winking at them. Kanae raised her eyebrows, nodding.

"Twenty bucks says it'll happen by the first week of January," Kaylie muttered, watching Kyoko laugh happily at something Ren had said.

"Oh screw that, it's gonna happen in the end of April. I can feel it," Skylar disagreed, reaching into her pocket and pulling out twenty, throwing it on the pile.

Everybody present looked at it, unsure what to think of the American money. Both the girls smacked their heads and took it back, throwing down 1500 yen* instead. Everybody sighed with a collective, "Oh!"

Yashiro pulled out his wallet, saying, "I've been working on these two for a year now. They won't get together until at _least _mid-June."

Kanae rolled her eyes. "I think it'll be November. Of next year."

"Please. Definitely July."

Once all the money had been thrown down, they now faced a new situation. "Who's the bookie?" Kaylie asked, looking at the pile in front of them.

"I think Yashiro-san should be," Skylar started, Yashiro's name sliding off her tongue awkwardly paired with the honorific. "He seems to be the most clean-cut and business-like of all of us. I doubt he'd lose or spend our money."

Once they all agreed on this, Yashiro bundled the money with a clip and put it in his briefcase, ensuring its safety to the rest of the pool.

After all was taken care of, the five of them turned to look at Ren and Kyoko again, only to find them standing at the table. Ren appeared to be glaring at Yashiro, while Kyoko looked nothing but confused. "Why are there so many pairs of binoculars?"

"Oh there was a… bird that Yashiro… pointed… out," Skylar said lamely, waving her hand in the general direction of a few windows she had seen earlier.

Ren's gaze flicked to her and he stared at her accusingly, but Kyoko only shrugged it off. "Well, okay. Are you finished eating? We can go back to work."

"Kyoko, that's ridiculous. You barely even touched your food. Sit back down and eat," Skylar said, gesturing to the chair that Yoshiro was occupying. Understanding the gesture, Yoshiro hopped up and grabbed two chairs for himself and Ren, taking the one next to Kanae so Ren could sit next to Kyoko.

"She's right. You should eat Mogami-san," Ren told her, gesturing towards her food as he sat down.

"Have you eaten, Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko asked politely, sitting down and taking up her fork to begin eating.

"I actually have. I had a burger."

"That doesn't sound like very much…"

Skylar looked at Kaylie amusedly. "Have none of these people ever eaten a Big Mac?"

"Or at least a Quarter Pounder?" Kaylie agreed, looking around, smiling.

"Are you two enjoying LME?" Ren asked, smiling politely at them.

"Well, sort of. Except for the fact that all of the people who assign us jobs are pigheaded, brainless, and uncaring of anyone's feelings other than their own."

"Thank you!" Chiori and Kanae exclaimed at the same time, earning a giggle from Kyoko.

"Excluding the president, of course. His intentions appear to be good," Skylar said as an afterthought.

"They definitely appear to be," Ren muttered.

Everybody decided to ignore him. "It bothers me that all of the actresses that have been bossing me around all morning think that they're a million times better than me," Kaylie sighed. All the other Love Me girls nodded in agreement. "I mean, they're still people, no matter how high their status is here."

"So true," all the girls mumbled in agreement.

Kanae rolled her eyes. "Wait until the Christmas, and Valentine's Day. The president goes insane."

This time everybody nodded in agreement, excluding Skylar and Kaylie. "Is it really that bad?" Kaylie asked.

All the others roared into a retelling of a bad experience of theirs, before Kanae screamed for them to shut up. "It's just that he forces love on everyone."

The two girls sat there, staring blankly, bewildered.

"And how is that torturous?" Skylar asked, frowning.

The original three Love Me girls stared at her. "It's love," Kyoko said, as if it were obvious what was wrong with it.

"Well, yeah, I gathered that much. I just don't understand why it's such a bad thing."

"For God's sake, you're in Love Me!" Kanae barked.

Skylar and Kaylie still looked as if this meant nothing.

Finally realization dawned on Kyoko. "They volunteered."

"But how were they let in while being able to love?" Chiori muttered, looking at them.

"While Kyoko was out of the room, he asked us questions," Kaylie muttered, shrugging.

"What sort of questions?" Kanae inquired, staring at both of them.

Kyoko noticed Skylar shrinking back in her seat and hanging her head just slightly, and said the president probably wouldn't want them to tell.

Skylar smiled gratefully at her, before piling her trash on Kaylie's and telling her to throw it away.

"Um, no. You can throw away your own garbage."

"I would, but you're just too heavy."

"Says the one who is _so obviously _white trash."

"Takes one to know one."

"Great comeback."

"Yeah, I blanked."

Kaylie rolled her eyes, standing and grabbed her trash, waiting for Skylar to do the same. "We should probably get back to work."

The other Love Me girls nodded and they all walked to the trash cans, before goodbyes were said and they dispersed.

Kyoko walked with Skylar and Kaylie, since this was still their first day. "Kyoko, don't you have any acting jobs today?" Kaylie asked.

"No; I don't have to film Box R for a while, and Dark Moon is over."

"I see."

They walked in silence for a few moments, before Skylar began looking around anxiously. "Is it just me, or does there seem to be an abundance of oddly dressed people around us?"

The other two girls looked around, before Kyoko started muttering darkly about the ways of the president.

Suddenly they were ambushed, tackled to the ground and pulled (entirely against their wills) to the president's office, of which they were thrown in, only to find Kanae and Chiori already there with very irritated expressions upon their faces.

Lory sighed from where he was at his desk, his feet propped up on the table and his hands in his lap. "Welcome ladies."

The girls all sighed and took a seat, waiting for the president to continue. Already Skylar and Kaylie were becoming accustomed to being wary of the president.

"You five are my Love Me girls, as you are well aware. You're in Love Me, because to some extent, you lack the emotion 'love.' Mogami-san lacks the ability to surrender to love, Kotanami-san lacks the ability to be compassionate or fall in love in the first place, Amamiya-san lacks the ability to love what she does, Lake-san lacks the ability to trust and believe in love, and Harper-san lacks the ability to see the good in love."

All the girls sat, continuing to stare stonily at him, waiting for the assignment that was sure to come.

"So, I want you to learn to love unconditionally."

"How?" Kaylie asked, frowning.

Lory smiled and pulled a box out from under his desk, placing it on top. "Take your pick."

None of the girls moved, until finally Skylar shrugged and stood, walking over to the box. Suddenly she gasped happily and reached in, pulling out a tiny bloodhound puppy. "Oh my God, he's so adorable!" She gushed, pulling him to her chest and laughing as he licked her jaw.

Suddenly all the other girls stood quickly, reaching in the box and pulling out their own puppies. Kanae ended up with a black lab puppy, Chiori with a boxer puppy, Kyoko with a golden retriever puppy, and Kaylie with a collie puppy. In an instant every girl began to baby their puppies endlessly, cooing to them and snuggling their faces in their fur.

The president smiled. "These are yours. You must care for them for a month, and observe how they grow to love you unconditionally, and hopefully you will feel the same in return."

"We don't get to keep them longer than a month?" Kaylie asked, slightly upset and holding her puppy tighter.

Lory smiled. "If you wish to keep them as your own, you may."

The girls dissolved into squeals of delight, hugging their puppies tight to them.

Skylar lifted her puppy in the air, giggling. "Screw men, I just found my soul mate!"

Kaylie turned her head and laughed. "Kinky."

Skylar rolled her eyes and continued to play with her puppy.

"Name them, take them everywhere with you, including here. In fact…" He reached into the box and pulled out five pink Love Me collars and leashes. The girls took them and fastened them to the puppies, allowing them to walk on the floor and laughing at their clumsiness.

"You still have other assignments for the month, but you have to check once a week so I can make sure you're taking care of your puppy correctly. You are dismissed," Lory said with a smile. The girls bowed politely and lead their puppies out, gushing happily about them.

"I think I'll name mine Copper," Skylar said, smiling. "Like from The Fox and the Hound."

"How original," Kaylie replied sarcastically. "I'm naming mine Evangeline. Angel for short."

"I'm naming mine Princess," Kyoko giggled, clasping her hands together.

"I think mine will be… Hiro," Kanae decided, reaching down to pet her puppy. "He acts just like him."

"I'm horrible with names," Chiori sighed, staring down at her puppy. "What should I call her?"

Skylar looked down at her, contemplating. "Maya?"

"I actually like that. Thank you."

"No problem."

The girls lead their puppies happily through the halls, not really caring where they went, just enjoying the company.

The puppies earned a few weird glances and a fistful of glares, but other than that were greeted with adoration.

The girls prattled idly, smiling and becoming fast friends. Soon they were down in the locker room, putting their original outfits back on. Suddenly Kanae smiled and asked, "Would you four like to go shopping with me?"

"Of course Moko-san!" Kyoko cried happily, attempting to hug her friend, only to be warded off.

"But, what are we going to do with the puppies?" Chiori asked, gazing down at Maya.

Skylar took a quick glance at the size of their bags, before smiling and saying, "We'll just have to go Hollywood style for the day." With that she lifted Copper and set him comfortably in her purse, allowing him to peek out as she lifted the straps to rest on her shoulder.

The other girls smiled and did the same, and soon they were on their way out of LME, parading by with puppies peeking out of their bags. They spent a blissful day at the mall, and soon enough the girls were walking through the wings with armloads of bags weighing them down, and drinks clutched in their hands.

Skylar was laughing as she took a drink, sputtering up a noticeable about of soda.

"Ew," Kaylie giggled, as all the other girls replied with the same remark of disgust. "Stop pretending you're a water balloon."

"It's pop, dumbass," Skylar coughed, glaring.

"You still look ridiculous."

They continued to bicker, until they were pulled to a stop in front of a movie store that sported a large poster of a movie named "Spot in the Sun." The girls stopped and looked at it for a moment, before Skylar questioned, "What's it supposed to be about?"

"It's _supposed _to be about a girl whose parents died and her younger brother blames her for everything, and meanwhile she cuts herself. Eventually she's supposed to fall in love," Chiori began, rolling her eyes.

"But Ruriko-san is a horrible actress for the part," Kanae continued, to which Kyoko only nodded.

"She seems way too cutsie for such a dramatic role," Kaylie remarked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Exactly, and they only hire her because of her music career," Kanae agreed, grimacing.

"Well that's decently stupid. It's like that in the States right now too, only in reverse. All these cutsie little actors do kind of well in _one _movie, and suddenly they're under the impression that they can sing for a career. It's ridiculous," Skylar ranted, rolling her eyes. "This girl appears way too sure of herself to be good for a role like this. She obviously isn't incredibly skilled as an actress."

"And she's a bitch," Kyoko commented.

All the girls swiveled their heads to stare at Kyoko, who looked surprised. "Well, she is."

They all laughed, turning and walking away from the poster. Skylar fished through her pocket, pulling out her Ipod and sticking an earbud in her ear, unraveling the chord and shaking the player so it would randomly shift to a song.

She smiled happily. "Good song," she told them, looking flippantly over her shoulder as she walked a bit faster than them. Suddenly she began to dance randomly, right in the center of the mall. Kaylie seemed annoyed slightly, but laughed and called, "You aren't in a party! Have some modesty!"

Skylar ignored her, holding up her index finger and pausing her dance.

Kaylie nodded knowingly. "And here's where she bursts out in song."

As predicted, Skylar cried out with an english pop melody in a pleasant voice, her hips swaying again, in what could only be called a rather seductive rhythm, causing all the men-folk to stop and stare, and the women to glower.

"With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride, you're toxic I'm slippin' under, with a taste of a poison paradise, I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?"

Kaylie laughed despite herself, striding up to arrive at Skylar's side. "It is a good song."

Skylar smiled and removed her head phone, wrapping it and the matching one around her neck and cranking up the volume so all of the girls could clearly hear the beat. The girls began singing again, swaying their hips in tune with each other, and even throwing their arms into the mix. "It's getting late, to give you up, I took a sip, from a devil's cup, slowly, it's taking over me."

After beckoning the other girls over to them, a circle was formed, and the three Japanese girls watched as the two Americans sang with entirely blissful and happy faces.

By the third chorus, they were all singing and dancing, branching off from the circle, pointing at each other as they sang and acting as if they were being filmed for a music video, rather than five friends randomly singing and dancing in the mall.

Suddenly Kyoko whirled, meaning to spin and dance some more, but lost her balance when her shoulder smacked someone's outstretched hand, and nearly fell, had the same someone not caught her.

She looked up, and was embarrassed to see Tsuruga Ren staring down at her face, smiling.

In the back ground, she could hear that Skylar had played the song again, and they had reached the chorus.

"You five appear to be having fun," Ren remarked, looking over her head at the other four, still dancing, and Skylar perched on a random bench, party dancing.

"Well, um, yes, we were listening to a song and…" she trailed off, blood reddening her cheeks more and more by the second. "I'm so sorry Tsuruga-san!" she cried, backing up a pace and beginning to fall to her knees. Ren sighed, taking her by the shoulders and putting her back at an average standing position. "You have no reason to apologize, Mogami-san. You are merely having fun outside of work. How could I possibly object to that?"

"I'm not shaming the company name?" She asked softly, looking back at her friends.

Ren laughed and leaned down to look her directly in the eye, stage-whispering, "Have you had the chance to meet the president yet?"

Kyoko giggled, catching his meaning, all anxiety melted away at this point. Ren smiled dazzlingly at her, until he gestured at her friends, still consumed by the trance the song had delivered. "What brought this on, exactly?"

Kyoko smiled. "We were shopping, and Skylar-chan started listening to her music, and then we started singing and dancing with her."

Currently, Skylar was still on the bench, her face smiling as she waved at Ren and Kyoko, before continuing with her dance.

Ren stared down at Kyoko, pleased by her innocent answer, but still shaken from seeing her dancing in the first place. He hadn't expected to see Kyoko here in the first place, but he _definitely_ hadn't expected to see her dancing so… _maturely_. It had certainly played with his self-control.

Suddenly Yashiro appeared by his side, smiling brightly. "Hello Kyoko-chan! Where's everybody el—" he suddenly cut off, staring at the dancing form of Kotanami Kanae. Ren watched as his jaw unlatched and fell with amusement. It was like payback plans were being handed to him with a silver bow.

Suddenly Kanae turned and—very uncharacteristically—grabbed Yashiro's hand, laughing. "Come dance Yashiro-san!"

Bewildered, Yashiro followed her and mimicked her actions, holding her hands. She danced in a very child-like manner, similar to how Kaylie and Skylar were dancing with Chiori at the moment. It was slightly embarrassing, but also freeing in a way, he decided.

Thrilled by the new fun that had presented itself to her, Kyoko took Ren's hands in hers, and began dancing much like the other pairings did. Ren was happy as well, responding to her youthful manner, in what could only be called a mockery of the waltz. Their arms shook as they weaved back and forth, entirely out of rhythm, and yet, completely in tune with the song. Kyoko allowed Ren to spin her around, and laughed delightedly when he gripped her back and dipped her inches away from the floor, before swooping her back up again and pulled her close to him in the average waltz form. They stood like that for a few moments, before they were right back to dancing crazily again, laughing and singing the whole time.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you liked it! I will be updating again soon, so dont worry. <em>**

**_Anyhow, i'm stuck on a situation, and i would like your input on how the next part of the story that i'm working on will work out. So, who would you rather see paired off in the end of my story (with somebody that is not Kyoko) Sho, Reino, or one of the Bridge Rock boys? Leave your answer in a review, and i will get right on writing them in! If you choose a bridge rock boy, please specify which. _**

**_Alright, so, you've read this much, review? Maybe? :) _**

**_~Lexi_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Next chapter's up! In dedication to my lovely reviewers, and as well as all the wonderful people who add this story to their updates, favorites, or me as a favorite author. :) you guys make me feel so good about myself._**

**_Consider it disclaimed, because i own nothing other than SKylar and Kaylie._**

**_Enjoy! _**

* * *

><p>"You were caught dancing in the lobby of the mall."<p>

All seven of the culprits sat in the president's office, heads hanging, although were anyone to duck to look at their expressions, they would only see impish grins etched on their faces.

"One of you," Lory turned to stare at Skylar, "Ended up dancing in the water fountain."

Skylar glanced at her still-wet pant legs. "I'm not particularly proud of it."

"Another one of you ended up pulling a cashier at a pretzel stand into a dance, despite his complaints."

"He was cute," Chiori muttered dejectedly.

"And even further, another one of you ended up bringing a mob of fan girls and press to document the entire thing, since he carelessly whipped off his hat and sunglasses!"

"I apologize, sir," Ren stated, not raising his head.

"Honestly, I'm upset I wasn't invited," the president sighed, sitting down at his desk.

All seven of them raised their heads, although none of them were particularly surprised.

"I hope it was worth it," he said, forgiving them instantly.

They all smiled and stood, assuring him it was before they all filed out. Lory propped his feet on his desk, hands behind his head as he smiled.

"The plan has been set into motion perfectly," he bragged to himself. "I'll have to thank those two girls the next time I see them alone."

At this point, the seven trouble makers were out and walking about the company, laughing. "We probably shouldn't do it again though," Ren reasoned.

"Oh but it was so much fun and we didn't even get in trouble!" Skylar argued, petting her puppy inside her bag.

"Tsuruga-san is right. We can't risk it again," Kyoko agreed, looking up at her senpai (who was standing right next to her) and smiling.

"Well, all right. We won't do _exactly _this again."

Kanae groaned good-naturedly. "I can feel a plan in the making."

"Of course not! Don't be ridiculous. I never _plan_ anything!" Skylar smiled and winked at them, before turning her back and popping her hip once for effect.

"Don't you even dare!" Kaylie yelled, laughing. "Not in the middle of LME!"

Skylar only nodded, continuing on.

"Musicians," Kaylie muttered darkly. "The whole world is not a musical!" She pointed out loudly.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" Skylar asked. When the only response was a series of glares, she amended with, "Well, fine. No more musicals. But we can have fun other ways!"

"Not today," Yashiro told her.

Skylar rolled her eyes and waved her hand flippantly over her shoulder.

Ren shook his head at her apparent resistance to giving up. "It appears you got a party girl as an exchange student," he muttered to Kyoko, smiling.

"Well, I'm sure it can't be too bad," Kyoko replied, although she didn't really sound like she believed it herself.

They both glanced at Skylar, who now had her puppy out, and was slow dancing with him. Ren looked back down at Kyoko doubtfully, but all she could do was stare blankly, before she hung her head. "I'm in trouble."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Ren laughed. "What's the worse that could happen?"

They both glanced up again, only to see Skylar and Kaylie attempt to do a spin, only to fall to the floor hard, and begin laughing hysterically.

"Perhaps you are in trouble," Ren amended, watching as the two Americans started babbling in rapid fire English, while still laughing. Ren and Kyoko caught snippets of it, and it seemed they were discussing something about a kitchen floor and sports bras.

Kyoko blinked, before muttering, "I'll have to come up with an escape plan…"

"I have one for you Kyoko!" Yashiro offered happily, causing Ren to glare suspiciously.

"Really? What is it Yashiro-san?" Kyoko asked.

"Well," Yashiro began, lowering his voice, "between you and me, Ren hasn't been eating very well in the evenings lately."

"No!" Kyoko gasped, looking over her shoulder to glare accusingly at Ren.

"Yes! He claims it's because he doesn't have any food in his kitchen."

"He has a grocery store in his apartment building!"

"I know! But unfortunately he's incompetent with anything to do with a kitchen." Yashiro sighed dramatically for effect.

Kyoko whirled around to look at Ren. "Do you need me to cook for you Tsuruga-san?"

"I wouldn't want to trouble you Mogami-san," he assured her, glaring at Yashiro when she wasn't looking.

Kyoko waved her hand at this, telling him it would be her pleasure to cook for him. Finally he allowed it, telling her he would be honored to help her get away from her recently-acquired rambunctious Americans.

Skylar smiled, suddenly up from the floor and standing next to Yashiro. "That's cool Kyoko. Me and Kaylie can just go check out the town, see the sights, you know?"

Kaylie nodded, but Kyoko hesitated to answer, turning to Kanae and Chiori hopefully. They both smiled and told her that they could accompany the two in order to keep an eye on the girls. Ren smiled, seeing his opportunity for revenge. "Perhaps you should go too, Yashiro-san. Be their protector; just in case."

Yashiro glared at Ren, but agreed when the girls happily begged him to join them.

Once all the plans were made, everyone dispersed, off to their different locations for the night.

Kyoko and Ren sat silently in the car, both trying to come up with something decent to say. The shyness enveloped them like a thick blanket, choking off their mental capability to say anything intelligent.

Finally Kyoko broke the silence hesitantly. "I'm very upset with you Tsuruga-san."

Ren jumped, surprised. "Why?"

"Because you haven't been eating well."

_Damn you Yashiro. Bastard. _Ren sighed. "I just haven't been hungry. I've been eating big lunches," he said lamely. He wished he had a better excuse.

"You still should eat something for dinner."

"I know. I'm sorry, Mogami-san."

Kyoko smiled gently. "It's alright Tsuruga-san. I forgive you."

"Thank you Mogami-san." Ren smiled genuinely down at her, but the minute he turned back to the road, he began to ponder ways to kill Yashiro.

Meanwhile, across town, the victim of Ren's imagination was sitting at a round table with the four girls as Skylar passed out poker cards.

"But I don't know how to play," he mumbled, waving away Skylar's offer of a cigar.

"That's alright, we'll teach ya'." Skylar smiled around her own cigar, which was clutched between her teeth. All of a sudden the Taisho came and yanked it out of her mouth, giving her a hard look. "Sorry," she muttered, and he patted her shoulder once before leaving.

"Alright ladies… and Yashiro, let's begin. As a knight of the poker table, I'll show you how it's done."

As it turned out, Kanae knew how to play poker, and taught Yashiro as they went. They played a couple of rounds without chips, before Kaylie insisted that they kick it up a notch.

Skylar looked around as she dealt the hand. "Anyone think anything will happen with stubborn-san and oblivious-san tonight?"

Kanae sighed, rolling her eyes. "Of course not. The best that could happen is Ren slips up and tries to kiss her, emphasis on the 'try.'"

"Well, at least he's trying, right?"

"Except he always loses his nerve at the last moment," Chiori grumbled, bringing her cards up to her face.

They all anteed, before a round of bids were thrown into the pile. After they traded cards for new ones, Yashiro ended up winning the pile after he set down his cards. Royal Flush.

"Yashiro, I thought you never played poker?" Skylar grumbled, throwing in another ante and passing the deck along to the next dealer.

"I haven't!"

"Beginner's luck," Kaylie amended, leaning back in her chair. "So there's really been no progress with those two?"

"Not really. I mean, there's been some, but not nearly as much as two years should have presented," Yashiro said offhand, throwing in a bid.

"I've only been in on it for a half a year, and I'm already annoyed," Chiori agreed, slapping down a chip.

"It's all very upsetting," Kanae finished.

"I'd suggest the old secret admirer trick, but this seems like a pretty extreme case," Skylar mumbled.

"What's the secret admirer trick?"

"Well, I've only tried it once. Anyhow, my friend was all strung out over this girl, and he couldn't get her to like him, so in crappy handwriting, I wrote down exactly what he wanted to say, and put it in her locker. Eventually he told her that he was her secret admirer and they got together."

"Sky, that was in fifth grade," Kaylie hissed.

"Yeah, but Kyoko is exactly the sort of person who would fall for that crap." Skylar sighed and threw down her cards, winning the pile with a straight. "Even so," she began as she pulled the chips toward herself, "It's not like Kyoko believes in love anyway."

The two subjects of discussion were currently stuck in an aisle at the supermarket, Kyoko laughing and Ren frowning.

"You really can't decide?"

"How can you tell the difference?"

"I guess it's an acquired skill."

Ren nodded, looking back and forth between the two packages of steak. Finally he held up the more expensive of the two with a questioning look.

"Nope. Actually, the other one would be better."

Ren looked back at it, surprised. "How can you possibly tell just by looking at it?"

"I guess it's a talent that you don't have Tsuruga-san," Kyoko said smugly.

Ren looked at her and snorted, throwing the cheaper one in. "I'll just have to trust the cook then."

Kyoko smiled and pushed the cart on, stopping occasionally to grab new things off the shelves. "Where'd you learn to cook like that, anyhow?" Ren asked, pulling something down that she couldn't quite reach.

"The Darumaya where I grew up."

"You grew up in a Darumaya?"

"Yes. The Fuwa's took care of me."

Ren looked at her, already knowing the answer to his next question. "Like Fuwa Sho?"

A dark aura began to settle around her at the mention of his name. "Yes."

Ren sighed, not entirely knowing the best way to comfort her, but deciding on the truth. "It seems to me that Fuwa Sho doesn't entirely realize what he's missing out on."

It took a few moments for Kyoko to comprehend that, but once she did she could not help but reach out and squeeze Ren around the waist. "Thank you," she mumbled, before continuing on down the aisles, leaving him to wonder how she could act like nothing had happened.

The four girls and Yashiro sat at the table, looking expectantly at the now-dialing phone that sat in the center on speaker. They had unanimously decided to call to check in on the festivities that could be happening in Ren's apartment, although none of them believed that anything would be interesting.

"Hello?" A voice erupted from the phone, slightly startling the five from their thoughts. They quickly collected themselves and chimed back with a 'hello'.

Ren sighed. "What do you want?"

"We're only checking in," Skylar informed him all-too-innocently.

"Checking in on what?"

"Well, we had hoped you could tell us. Have you two been enjoying your alone time at the apartment?" Yashiro asked, waggling his eyebrows although Ren couldn't see.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't," Kanae replied, rolling her eyes.

"What do you want anyway?"

"To give you an encouraging pep talk!" Skylar told him happily.

"How did you intend to do that?"

"We'd like to tell you that we believe in you!" The other four quickly echoed her encouragement, before patiently waiting for a response, and groaning when they heard the other end of the line go dead. "Well that was rude," Skylar muttered, before sliding the phone back to Yashiro and taking up the deck, dealing again.

Ren hung up the phone, sighing. He could already easily see how this year with the two American girls was going to turn out.

Ren shook his head and turned to look at Kyoko, who was smiling at him. "Was that Yashiro-san?"

"Sort of. I think the call was your exchange students' idea."

"Skylar and Kylie?" She took a moment to glare silently into space. "They are becoming trouble."

"Eh, they're just wild American college girls. They're expected to be a little crazy," he assured her. She smiled, but he still heard her swear to create curse dolls of them later.

After a brief fight over who had the privilege to pay (Ren won) they carried the bags out to the car and loaded them in.

Like the wonderful polite gentleman he was, Ren opened Kyoko's door for her happily, to which she shyly smiled and mumbled "Thank you."

Ren smiled back, rounding the car and sliding in. He silently put the car in drive, not completely sure what to say.

After a moment of silence, Kyoko asked how he was doing lately with his role as BJ. She hadn't been present for a while, since job offers had been pouring in like crazy.

Ren smiled. "I think Cain is taking the challenge pretty well, although he misses Setsu."

"Well, let Cain know that Setsu misses him as well."

They both smiled at each other, thrilled by the small secret that they shared. It was amusing, sure, but definitely if any of the other Love Me girls (or Yashiro for that matter) knew, they would relentlessly tease both of them.

"How's your role as Natsu?" Ren asked.

"Fine. It gets a little disturbing sometimes, when I have to watch the playback after I get out of character. Natsu's pretty sadistic."

Ren raised an eyebrow, considering this. He hadn't ever seen Box R; he didn't watch dramas. He supposed he'd have to watch it now. "Well, I'm sure then that you're doing a good job in your acting, if you even manage to disturb yourself."

Kyoko blushed. "Thank you Tsuruga-san."

He smiled, but didn't take his eyes off the road. He wondered if she realized how hard it was to be this close, without being able to do something. To have to control yourself so much… He sighed at the thought of this.

Suddenly, with a jolt, he wondered who really might be planning this together time. After all, those two girls had already wormed their way into whatever social group Kyoko might have had, as well as roping him into joining as well, when they had only been in Japan for a day. They'd already managed to get them in trouble after tricking them into letting loose, and at the moment, were playing poker with Yashiro and the other two Love Me girls. He suddenly found himself questioning their involvement in everything.

"Tsuruga-san?"

Ren jumped, glancing at her quickly while asking, "Yes?"

"You just passed your apartment building."

Ren glanced in his rearview mirror, and sure enough, there it was behind them. He sighed and pulled around, and soon enough they were back at his building. They grabbed the bags, and after a quick ride in the elevator, made it to the apartment in one piece. Kyoko tried to ban Ren immediately from the kitchen, but for once he wouldn't budge, and decided to just lean against the counter and talk to her while she worked, as she wouldn't let him help.

"Are you excited for Lake-san and Harper-san to stay with you?" he asked her, while reaching for a pan that she couldn't quite get to.

"Oh, definitely! I've been excited since I started writing to them about it a month ago."

"I didn't know you were writing to them."

"Oh, well the Taisho wanted to make sure we would all get along, so he had me start talking to them and getting to know them a little before they came here. I only just told everybody about it a week ago."

Ren nodded. He remembered when Kyoko had told him. He had been a little surprised, but mostly unsure of what to think. Now he slightly wished he would've thought to keep Yashiro away from them.

"What about Lake-san's request to go to Tokyo Disney?"

"Oh, well I'm excited about that too. I've never gone before."

Ren blinked in surprise. "You haven't?"

"No, I've never had the time. I suppose though that this weekend will be the perfect time to go."

Ren nodded. "Do you three need a ride?"

"Oh, well, it's right around the corner. I don't think we'll necessarily need a ride, exactly."

Ren smiled. "A protector, then? People can get pretty Rowdy at amusement parks."

"People get rowdy. At children's amusement parks." Kyoko raised her eyebrow, smiling.

Ren smiled, knowing the teasing was deserved. "Well, just imagine if stalker-san showed up."

Kyoko's eyes bugged slightly as she pondered this. She answered slowly as she chopped up vegetables. "Well, I suppose it would be nice if you came."

Ren smiled. "It would be my honor to protect you and your friends."

Kyoko smiled good-naturedly, but knew full well that Ren was under the impression she had been tricked. What he didn't quite see was that, for once, Kyoko had been _anything_ but oblivious.

Kyoko arrived back at the restaurant only to find a surprising lack of people downstairs. Figuring that they must be asleep, she walked up, only to see both Skylar and Kaylie outside her door, perched against the hallway wall, glaring at her. "You locked. Your door," Skylar seethed, her eyes rimmed slightly with red.

Kyoko gasped, quickly unlocking it so they could get in. At this point her room was filled with three beds to better fit all of them inside. Skylar walked in about two steps and collapsed face-first onto her mattress. "Tomorrow, I am not doing _anything._"

Kaylie and Kyoko laughed at her. "Why not?" Kaylie ventured.

"Because I expected today to be quiet while we put our stuff away and get situated. Today was supposed to be a nice day where I didn't have to do _anything_ other than work my jet lag out. And yet, here I've been, making friends, playing poker, dancing! Jesus!"

"Don't use his name in vain," Kaylie scolded, although both of them knew that she wasn't really serious.

"I'm sure he'd understand. Besides, Kay, I'm exhausted!" Skylar whined, lifting her head off the bed again, only to allow herself to fall again.

"Aw, poor baby," Kaylie responded sarcastically, pulling a shirt out of her suitcase and folding it so she could put it in the dresser Kyoko had prepared for them. "Get up and put your shit away."

Kyoko sat on her bed silently, watching everything unfold. Skylar slowly got up, placing her feet just so on the mattress, took a pillow, and whacked Kaylie right over the head with it. In an instant Kaylie shot back up, tackling Skylar to the ground and pinning her while Kaylie beat her relentlessly with the pillow. Kyoko thought that that might be about it, when all of a sudden Skylar rolled and ended up sitting on Kaylie's back, screaming at her to give up. Kyoko shuddered inwardly. Kaylie only was about an inch and a half taller than Kyoko herself, but Skylar was _easily _taller than Kaylie by five inches. And _those_ five inches in variation could only mean a variation in weight as well. Add that with Skylar's muscular figure and you'd know that Kaylie was surely having trouble breathing.

"Alright, alright, I give!" Kaylie croaked, gasping when Skylar finally rolled off of her. "Fat ass."

"Shrimp," Skylar replied lightly, reaching into her suitcase and pulling out a shirt, which she folded neatly. She turned to Kyoko. "So, how was Ren's place?"

"Tsuruga-san," Kyoko automatically corrected. "It was fine."

"Nothing of interest?"

"No, why would there be?"

Skylar and Kaylie shared a look, rolling their eyes, before they turned back to Kyoko. "How could you possibly not have at _least _a crush on him?" Kaylie asked.

Kyoko furrowed her eyebrows. "Why would I?"

"Oh my God, Kyoko. Let's look at the facts, alright? He's gorgeous, he's freaking loaded (although money doesn't really matter), he's super nice, and he already has a thing for you," Skylar told her as if it were obvious (which, to everybody else, it was).

Kyoko stared at her blankly, before she began shaking her head rapidly. "No, no, no. Tsuruga-san could not have feelings for someone as plain as me."

Skylar set her jaw. "Ridiculous. You, my dear, are _not _plain. I mean, for God's sake, look at your eyes! I've never seen eyes that are such a pretty color. And you have perfect features; big round eyes, ski-slope nose, full lips, fair skin. Perhaps your only problem, in a place like Japan, is lack of know-how in the makeup department."

Kaylie rolled her eyes. "Makeup isn't a necessity, though."

Kyoko examined her, and realized, with a start, that Kaylie wasn't wearing any makeup at all. She turned her gaze to Skylar, to see that Skylar wore only eye makeup, which made her eyes look startlingly big and enchanting. She accented them with a lot of blue shades, had a black line along her eyelashes, and mascara boosted her eyelashes to frame her eyes beautifully.

Skylar noticed her gaze, and smiled. "Natural is the shit in America. I don't know what the best makeup style is here, but we prefer it if it looks like you don't even need makeup to look that beautiful. Which, you know, Kaylie doesn't, but I like to play up my eyes. You've just gotta know what features to accent."

Kyoko nodded, thrilled with this new information. "What features of mine would you accent?"

Skylar narrowed her eyes, examining Kyoko. "Well, I'd do your eyes and your lips. Your skin is freaking perfect, and you don't need blush. It'll just look stupid with your skin anyhow."

Kyoko nodded happily. "Can you teach me?"

Skylar smiled. "'Course I can. Got any makeup? You'll have to wash it right off after we're done, but you still have tomorrow."

Kyoko nodded happily, gesturing towards her makeup set.

Skylar scrutinized it silently, before nodding. "It'll do, but here, let me get some eyeliner." She dug around her suitcase, before pulling out a sparkly bronze eyeliner pencil. "It works best for me to have a lot of different colors." She pulled the cap off, rolling it up so that she could use it.

She had Kyoko sit down, and pinned back her hair so it would be easier. She began by dabbing bronze eye shadow by her tear ducts, and smudging it across her upper eyelids. She drew a tiny line of bronze along her bottom eyelashes, then pulled out a mascara brush and swept it along her eyelashes, trying to lengthen them as much as possible. Finally she handed Kyoko the lip gloss bottle, and once that was done, she allowed Kyoko to look in the mirror.

Kyoko stared at the reflection happily. Her bangs were pinned on top of her head, allowing her face to truly shine. Her eyes were just as brilliantly enchanting as Skylar's, framed by bronze colors and dark eyelashes. Her lips shone brightly as well.

Skylar laughed, wrapping her arm around Kyoko's shoulder. "You look beautiful. Now time to wash it off." Skylar laughed, turning around and resuming folding her clothes.

Kyoko smiled and took one last glance towards the mirror before getting up to wash the makeup off.

The minute she was out of the room, Kaylie and Skylar broke into hushed conversation. "Good lord Kay, they weren't kidding about her!"

"Or Ren, apparently."

"Two fucking hard eggs to crack, metaphorically."

Kaylie rolled her eyes, but nodded anyhow. "I know Yashiro asked us to try and help, but she's freaking impossible!"

"And I'd be willing to bet that Ren is almost worse."

"No kidding."

"So what are we going to do? I gotta admit, my matchmaking skills are kind of rusty."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. We haven't tried to set anyone up since junior year."

Skylar sighed, rubbing her forehead with her fingertips. "Well, it's obvious to me that they already like each other."

"I think Ren's already aware of his feelings."

"True, but Kyoko's oblivious. Maybe we should peg her with a two-by-four."

"No, that would be morally wrong."

"Well, maybe we could rattle her brain just enough to get her to realize what everybody else already knows!"

"I think it'll be a lot harder than—" Kaylie broke off when she heard footsteps outside the door, and they both resumed their original tasks as if the conversation never happened.

Kyoko walked in, looking at both of them, before telling them that she was going to go to bed. They wished her goodnight, and once they were done with folding, went to sleep themselves, with their puppies curled against them like teddy bears.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What'd ya think? Like it? Review it?<em>**

**_I'd like to quickly thank the reviewers (sailor-ahiru, CuddleMeBear, and TrulyWicked365) who gave their input to the pairings, Ishabashi brothers, Sho, or Reino. It turns out, Hikaru will be paired off next chapter to Kaylie? What do you think? It's already written down, but i can edit if the idea doesnt sit well with you..._**

**_I do intend to pair off Chiori too (in response to CuddleMeBear's review) but not necessarilly with Hikaru... perhaps one of the other two bridge rock boys, or an OC? Probably not the OC, but you know what i mean. He should probably be more passive, in contrast to her combative nature..._**

**_Sorry. Rambling._**

**_Anyway, next chapter will be up within two weeks. Pinky swear._**

**_Review?_**

**_~Lexi_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Okay, so this is one long ass chapter, but i couldnt find anywhere else that was a good place to stop it! so forgive me if your butts go numb from sitting and reading too long. The next chapter will be shorter.. (i think) but yeah. Anyhow, sit back, relax (because you're gonna be here for a while) and enjoy. :)_**

**_Consider it disclaimed._**

* * *

><p>In the morning, Skylar woke to three puppies barking, Kaylie screaming, and Kyoko begging her to do her makeup.<p>

Skylar groaned unhappily. "How _dare _you wake me at this ungodly hour?"

Kaylie sighed, reminding her that they needed to get ready for work. Skylar sighed and sat up, pulling a pair of glasses off of the floor and putting them on her face. Kyoko had to hold back a laugh. They were thick-framed and black, and also way too big for her face. The easiest way to explain them would be to call them nerd glasses.

Skylar smiled happily. "Like 'em? I got them this way on purpose. I figured, if I'm going to look dumb in glasses, I might as well look really nerdy too!"

Kyoko nodded, laughing.

Skylar sighed and got up, walking out of the room lazily. When she came back (ten minutes later) her teeth and hair was brushed, her contacts were in, and her makeup was done. Kyoko stared at her wide-eyed. "How did you get ready so fast?"

"Because I don't like waking up, so I learned a long time ago to get ready faster so I could sleep later."

Kaylie rolled her eyes. "The only reason Skylar ever does _anything._ Pure laziness."

Skylar snorted. "Not entirely true. I run track and cross country." She sighed and walked over to Kyoko, pulling her over to the mirror and beginning, instructing Kyoko how to do it so she wouldn't need her anymore. Finally the girls were ready, Skylar wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a pair of blue flip-flops, Kyoko in sandals, a flowy white skirt, and a pretty blue blouse, and Kaylie in converse, a black tank top and a pair of shorts. They managed to leave their puppies behind with the Taisho and his wife (who adored the animals) and went straight to work, walking this time, since Ren had to get to the agency early.

Upon entry to the agency, the girls were greeted by the ever-flamboyant president, wearing a kimono with a twenty-foot train and sandals. "Good morning girls," he greeted them.

"Good morning," they replied, bowing respectfully.

"I just wanted to inform Lake-san and Harper-san that since they are here to study, they will have Tuesdays and Thursdays to do just that; study."

Skylar nodded, understanding. "Cool, a study day. Does that mean we don't have to wear the uniform?"

The president frowned. "Why wouldn't you?"

Backpedaling immediately, Skylar assured him, "Just wondering sir."

Lory nodded. "I have assignments for both of you in your lockers that will help you study. Do not take any other assignments today."

The girls nodded and thanked him, before leaving to the locker room.

Skylar pulled a sketchbook, pencils, and an envelope out of her locker, smiling. She opened the envelope and read the letter aloud. "'Draw ten characters by the end of the day, based on people you observe.' Well, that sounds fun."

Kaylie pulled a camera and a tripod out of her locker, with an identical envelope. "Film whatever interests you. Feel free to use other Love Me girls to help."

Kyoko smiled at the girls, pulling on her uniform as usual, and wishing them good luck, before leaving.

The two girls followed suit, parting ways, Skylar going to the cafeteria, and Kaylie going outside, deciding she would film things on the street.

Skylar sat down at a table, opening her box of pencils and pulling one out, before flipping to the first blank page in her sketchbook. She looked around the room, when suddenly Yashiro and Ren arrived in front of her. "Hello Skylar-chan!" Yashiro greeted, happily.

Skylar smiled at them. "Hello Yashiro-san, Tsuruga-san. Here, have a seat," she told them, gesturing to the empty chairs. They did as asked, and Yashiro asked her what she was doing.

"Today is a study day for Kaylie and me. I have to draw ten characters based on people I see," she told them. She smiled and pressed the tip on the piece of paper, beginning with a Yashiro-character.

"Ah, so Mogami-san isn't around?" Yashiro asked, slightly unhappy. Ren eyed him suspiciously.

Skylar's voice echoed Yashiro's unhappiness as she said, "No, she has to actually work today."

"Ah."

Skylar looked at Ren. "However, I know if she were here, she would ask if you have eaten."

Ren shook his head.

"And I also know that she would give you a dirty look until you agreed to eat."

Ren sighed and stood, going over to buy food, wishing Kyoko herself was there to force him to eat, rather than her trouble-making friend.

Skylar focused on her sketch, drawing each line carefully so it would match Yashiro at least slightly. She knew it wouldn't be exact; her drawing style was very different from the way he looked, but she wanted to make sure it would at least do him justice. And Ren, when she got around to his character.

Suddenly a throat coughed above her, attempting to get her attention. "Hey, you, Love Me girl."

Skylar's head snapped up, looking at the girl who had addressed her. She vaguely remembered her as the girl on the poster from yesterday.

"Go get me a soda; I'm parched."

Skylar stared at her for a moment, disbelieving the rude way the girl had talked to her, however, she forced a smile onto her face. "I'm sorry, but I'm actually not allowed to take any sort of assignment today. I can call Kanae, Chiori, or Kyoko and ask them to do it, though."

If looks could kill. "I don't want to hear back talk. Just do it."

Skylar laughed, still in disbelief. "What was your name again?"

"Ruriko." The name brought the memory back to center stage of Skylar's mind.

"Well, Ruriko, I said I can't. Today is my study day, and as ordered by the president of LME, I am not allowed to take assignments, but if you'd like, I can call a different Love Me girl."

"Do you have any idea who I am? I am a top actress of Japan, and I expect to be treated that way!"

A dark aura settled around Skylar as her glare fixed into place. "Well, Ruriko, do you have any idea who _I _am? I am an intern at Disney, and I was sent here so I can work on my art, so someday I will be one of the best damn character designers in the Walt Disney Company, a _worldwide _corporation. Now, Miss Ruriko, top actress of Japan, tell me, who are you again? Oh, that's right, you're _nobody."_ It was impossible to miss the ice in Skylar's voice as she said this. She turned back to her drawing, allowing Ruriko to stare daggers into her back as she walked away.

Yashiro stared at Skylar, who eventually realized what she did. "Oh my God, Yashiro-san, I'm sorry—"

Suddenly she was interrupted by Ren, who neither had realized was standing there. "That was a good argument."

Skylar jumped. "Oh my God, Tsuruga-san! I'm so sorry! That was very unprofessional! I'll go back and apologize to her—"

"No, she deserved it," Ren told her, sitting down and handing her and Yashiro a tray of food.

Skylar, however, ignored her food and resumed drawing, secretly thankful that she didn't have to apologize. Finally the drawing of Yashiro's character was done, and she moved on to Ren.

"Is that me?" Yashiro asked, looking at her sketches.

"Yes."

"You're a very good artist," Ren told her.

"Thank you." Suddenly Skylar looked up, and happily waved someone over.

Both of the men turned around, only to be stunned by Kyoko, who looked gorgeous, her hair having been pinned back again and her makeup all done up.

Skylar leaned forward, and whispered smugly, "Just remember to control yourself, Tsuruga-san."

Meanwhile Kaylie was out on the street, filming anything that she saw that she thought was intriguing. Kids playing in the park, birds bouncing along the street, people chatting animatedly. She saw a tree in the park, and thought it might be an okay idea to sit in it and watch, for sort of an aerial shot.

She crossed the street and reached for the lowest branch, hopping slightly when she couldn't touch it. When she missed, she put the camera in one of her pockets and began jumping furiously, upset that she couldn't reach even the lowest branch. Finally she got sick of it, and kicked the trunk of the tree, crying out in pain when her toes slammed into it a bit too hard. She leaned down, holding her aching foot, and angrily spat, "Screw this! Screw being short! Screw too tall trees! Screw everything! I fucking hate being short!" She fell down on her butt, finally tired of hopping around on one foot. She looked into the branches of the tree, still slightly upset. "Stop gloating," she muttered darkly.

Suddenly a pair of feet appeared next to her, before a body was slowly lowered to the ground to sit next to her. She looked over to see a cute boy who was only maybe a year or two older than her. "Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

Kaylie sighed. "I'm fine, just a little upset."

"About what?"

"Being short."

The boy smiled. "I know what you mean."

Kaylie looked at him and smiled, reaching out her hand. "I'm Kaylie. Kaylie Harper."

"Ishibashi Hikaru."

"That's quite the mouthful, Ishibashi-san."

Hikaru smiled. "I'm sorry, Harper-san."

"Don't apologize for your name," she told him, giggling. They both looked back into the limbs of the tree, before Kaylie sighed. "Oh well. Might as well get back, I guess."

Hikaru nodded, but asked her to wait one second. Without another word he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up to sit on the branch, as if she weighed two pounds, rather than one hundred and eight.

She smiled happily as he pulled himself up next to her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

After a long conversation, Kaylie bit Hikaru farewell and ran back into LME, running to the cafeteria to find everybody else smiling happily, already ready to eat lunch, just waiting for her.

"Sky! Kaylie called excitedly, pulling her friend up from the table and dancing around her.

"Whoa, who did you meet?"

"Just the cutest, most wonderful guy ever," Kaylie took a moment to sigh, before grabbing onto Skylar's hands and dancing around.

"Oh really? Oh, well, what about the break you were going to take?"

Kaylie came to a screeching halt. "Oh shit! But he's so, and I'm just, and Sky, what do I doo?"

Suddenly Chiori spoke up. "What break?"

Skylar looked away from her friend, who was now on the ground with her arms wrapped around Skylar's ankles. "After her last boyfriend she said she was going to take a break from men for a while. I guess it didn't work out so well, did it Kay?"

There was no response other than a dramatic sob.

"Who is he?" Kyoko inquired, absentmindedly stealing one of Ren's fries.

Suddenly Kaylie jumped back up, acting much like a cartoon character. "His name's Ishibashi Hikaru! And he's so wonderful!" Kaylie clasped her hands together and rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Swoon much?" Skylar muttered, but everybody ignored her.

"I know him!" Kyoko said happily. "He's in Bridge Rock."

"What's that?" Kaylie asked.

"It's a band."

"HE'S IN A BAND?" Kaylie screeched excitedly, jumping up and down. Skylar reached out and shoved down on her shoulder, forcing her to stop, however the moment she let go, Kaylie resumed bouncing.

"And he's a host of a Television show, Kimagure Rock."

Kaylie fell into a heap, screaming happily.

"Stop telling her likeable qualities about this guy! She might go into cardiac arrest," Skylar told her, picking Kaylie up off the ground and slamming her into a seat, before falling into the one next to her.

Suddenly a newspaper was slammed into the center of the table in front of them. "Front page," They heard the president say. They all glanced at the paper, and had a sharp intake of breath.

It was a picture of all of them in the mall. From left to right, stood Kyoko, Ren, Kaylie, Skylar, Chiori, Kanae, and Yashiro. Kyoko's hand was on Ren's chest and his arm was around his waist. Kaylie, Skylar, and Chiori were all laughing, and Skylar's pant legs were soaking and her boots were in her hand. Kanae was leaning against Yashiro, who looked blissfully happy.

They all remembered it well. The second the paparazzi had shown up, Skylar dragged them all over, and said, 'lets give them what they want!' they then stood in a group, and laughed after she told a joke to get them to giggle. 'Yo mama is so fat…' It would've been a good picture, had the headline not read, **Tsuruga Ren Running with the Wrong Crowd?**

Skylar narrowed her eyes. "Just what do they mean _'wrong crowd?'_ Insinuating that we're lesser?"

The president ignored her. "I'll get you all copies, since I'm sure you'll want to remember it." They all smiled up at him, and he walked away. The second he was out of sight, they began bickering about how bogus the headline was.

"It's in the past!" They heard the president call at them, and they stopped.

Skylar laughed a little at the picture. "Interest position there, Kyoko."

Kyoko glanced at it and blushed, attempting to stutter out an explaination.

Skylar held up her hand. "No need, comrade. We can just keep it a secret about you feeling up your hot senpai."

Kyoko instantly tried to deny this, while apologizing, before Kaylie interrupted, "Kyoko, calm down. It's just a joke." Kaylie giggled. "But no, that was mean Sky."

"No, what's mean is that she and Kanae were paired off, and Chiori danced with the hot guy from the pretzel stand, but where were our hot guys! We should at least get one, as a souvenir."

"I already have one," Kaylie protested.

Skylar chucked a French fry at her. "Oh shut up."

Kaylie stuck her tongue out, but inquired as to how the drawings were coming.

"Oh!" Skylar exclaimed, pulling out her sketchpad. There was one character per page, each obviously based on every person at the table. "There are only seven right now, but I thought I might do the president, and maybe his assistant, and one random person."

Kaylie nodded, thinking that this sounded like a good idea. "These are spectacular Sky. They look exactly like the person would look…"

"If they were an animated character?"

"Exactly."

They both smiled and the notebook was respectively passed around. Everyone complimented her, making Skylar feel good about herself. She glanced around the table and commented, "Don't you people have jobs? You've been hanging out with me for the past two hours; you'd think that you'd have some sort of filming to do."

There was small mumbling of minor agreement, before Kyoko turned to Ren. "Tsuruga-san, don't you have any films?"

"Not currently. I'm in between projects."

Yashiro rolled his eyes, and mouthed to the rest of them, "He has several job offers, he'd just rather be with Kyoko."

Ren and Kyoko however seemed to miss it. Skylar started giggling helplessly, her head falling down on the table with a 'thunk' and her shoulders shaking helplessly.

"What's wrong Skylar-chan?" Kyoko asked, her hand fluttering over Skylar's shoulder.

"Nothing," Skylar said breathlessly. "I'm just really starting to understand the basis of Yashiro's frustration." She continued to laugh, stealing a napkin off of Kyoko's tray and dabbing her eyes, which were becoming watery.

Kyoko looked increasingly confused, and Ren glowered, but the rest of them were giggling. Skylar stood, taking her food in her hands and preparing to carry it over to the trash. "I admire your patience, Yashiro." She bowed slightly, before walking off with her trash, still laughing.

Kyoko turned to the rest of them. "What is going on?"

Kaylie giggled lightly, and told her, "We'll tell you when you're older."

"But you're younger than me!"

"And I'm also American. We have the Playboy channel. Do you know what the Playboy channel is?" Kyoko shook her head. "It's a bunch of bimboes running around naked for a guy that's older than dirt!"

Kyoko's eyes widened. "Perhaps I should wait until I'm older…"

"Yes Kyoko," Skylar said sarcastically as she sat back down. "Protect your purity."

"Are you _mocking me?_" Kyoko seethed.

"We're American. We mock everything. You'll get used to it after a while," Skylar told her, waving her hand dismissively.

"Oh." Kyoko nodded, but still was a tiny bit offended.

"Don't worry Kyoko. Skylar didn't have her first kiss until she was fifteen, when usually, in America at least, a first kiss happens in kindergarten."

Kyoko looked at Skylar, who was glaring at Kaylie. "That's okay Skylar. My first kiss was when I didn't want it, with someone I hated."

Skylar looked at Kyoko, who was smiling warmly at her. "Thanks Kyoko. It's nice to not have somebody teasing you _twenty four seven._" Skylar glared accusingly at Kaylie, who ignored it.

Kaylie fingered the paper, which was still in the center of the table. "You know, I've never been on the front page of a paper before."

There was a mumbling of agreement from everybody except Ren.

Skylar glanced up at Ren. "Oh, Mr. Silent, I suppose you have, a million times over? Well Mr. Hollywo—wait, we're in Tokyo. Shit."

"Besides, you can't use that name. Hollywood already has it."

"Oh yeah. She'd be irritated if I used it on somebody else right?" Skylar glanced at the others, who were confused. "It's our friend Alex. She's trying to make it as an actress, plus she's rich, and she lives in L.A., so we call her Hollywood."

They all nodded silently.

Skylar abruptly turned her attention to Kyoko. "So, Kyoko, I'm awful surprised that somebody as pretty and successful as you doesn't have a boyfriend."

Every single persons gaze yanked over to Skylar, staring at her in disbelief, although Ren's gaze was becoming a glare.

Kyoko blushed and stuttered, "I'm not _that _successful…"

"That wasn't the question Kyoko."

"But you didn't ask a question…"

"The question was implied."

"I don't really…I'm not really that pretty…"

"Blasphemy! You're gorgeous. But continue."

"T-thank you, but I… I am unable to love… or be loved in return…"

Everybody jumped when a loud 'thwack' echoed across the table. They all turned to look at Skylar, whose head had soundly fallen on the table. "Gentlemen, I think you definitely have somewhere else to be, correct?"

"Um, no, not really—" Yashiro began.

"She's trying to imply that you should leave in order for a girl talk to begin," Kanae informed him gently.

"Oh." Without another word he and Ren stood, said their polite goodbyes, and promptly left. Skylar's head slowly raised, and she smiled slightly, and asked Kyoko, "Would you like to play a game?"

Kyoko (since she could tell that Skylar was distressed and even somewhat angry) nervously replied, "Okay?"

"Alright. All you have to do is answer correctly. Answer correctly and nothing will happen. Alright. Ready?"

"Yes?"

"Are you able to stop yourself from falling in love?"

"Yes."

Whack! Skylar's hand smacked the back of Kyoko's head, not hard, but the intention was there. "Wrong answer."

"What was that for?"

"Learn something from this. Next question. Is love completely, entirely, one hundred percent evil?"

"Yes."

Whack! "The answer is no. Next question. Are you happy with being alone?"

There was silence. Kyoko stared at Skylar, completely surprised. Skylar's gaze became softer, but her hand was still slightly raised, waiting. Kyoko thought about this question hard. Was she happy? Was she happy at all? Content with being alone? She didn't think so. "No," she replied softly. Nothing touched her head.

"Are you content with being alone for the rest of your life?"

These questions seemed a little harsh to Kyoko, but she understood the purpose. They had to be harsh, in order for the lesson Skylar was trying to teach her to drive home. "No."

Skylar set her hand down. "Then _why _do you keep saying that you're unable to love? Do you _want _to drive everybody away?"

"No, of course not. But who would I drive away? Nobody feels anything toward plain old me."  
>All the other girls at the table gave a collective snort. "Kyoko, I'm sure that s<em>omebody <em>feels somebody for you," Kaylie told her.

"Who?"

"We are not under obligation to tell you," Skylar said, "But think hard enough and I'm sure you'll figure it out. Anyhow, I should get Ren and Yashiro back over here."

"How are you going to do that?" Chiori asked. "They're probably already back at their homes or something."

"Ridiculous. They never left." Skylar stood up and motioned for the two men to come back. Within moments they were back, sitting down as if nothing had happened. "What was that about?" Ren asked.

"We were quizzing Kyoko on love." Ren smiled his gentlemanly smile, and Kyoko flinched. Picking up on this, Skylar told him, "Oh just wipe that look off your face. You look as plastic as a Barbie Doll."

Surprise entered Ren's eyes for a moment, but he quickly controlled it. "What?"

"That! God, what, has being a professional actor turned you into a professional liar too? Why can't you just make the expression that's supposed to be there, instead of looking so fake?"

Kyoko's eyes darted in between the two, now having a glaring match. She tried to say something, but choked it back down.

"Actually, you know, Skylar and I were thinking about hitting the town today," Kaylie interrupted loudly, pulling them out of their silent war, "but Kyoko said she didn't want to come."

"I did?" Kaylie's half-crazed look silenced Kyoko immediately.

"Anyway, we were thinking that whilst we were out, somebody might keep Kyoko company, since the Taisho and his wife were also planning on going on a date."

"Oh, why don't Kanae and I come—"

"No, Chiori, we can't! Um, we have… something else… to do," Kanae explained quickly, glaring at Chiori as if to silently communicate something to her. Chiori's eyes widened, and she mouthed, 'Oh!'

"Ren, why don't you keep Kyoko-chan company?" Yashiro suggested, smiling.

Ren was quick on the uptake. "Okay Yashiro-san, but why don't you go and protect Kotanami-san and Amamiya-san?"

Yashiro glared silently, before Kanae chirped, "Yes, Yashiro-san, we'd love you to come!"

And soon enough, after a round of glares were exchanged, everything was settled.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Did you enjoy it? Well, since you've read this much, review?<em>**

**_Next chapter there will be some long awaited progress, i promise you. this is kinda hard for me though; usually in stories i just make them kiss and get it over with, and in this story i have to exercise more control._**

**_frustrating, i know._**

**_Well, i dearly hope you review, so i'll know what you'd like to , see in this story, what you'd like to see me fix... yadayadayada._**

**_~Lexi_**


End file.
